Do You like Me?
by Nyarghh
Summary: Summary: Kiba starts thinking about his fellow teammate, but thinks she likes his buddy Naruto. While walking through the forest with her he asks “What do you think of me.” Find out her response in this story. Requested by CherrySherry.


**Do You Like Me?**

Summary: Kiba starts thinking about his fellow teammate, but thinks she likes his buddy Naruto. While walking through the forest with her he asks "What do you think of me." Find out her response in this story. Requested by CherrySherry.

=w=

Kiba watched Hinata try her best in improving her skills. Her body moved delicately as she trained with Shino. Slowly and slowly her skills improved and both Shino and Kiba were happy with that.

They both knew that she was working so hard to prove that she was not a weakling, just like Naruto. Kiba thought that Hinata was just improving to impress Naruto. Kiba frowned at that. He liked Hinata and didn't want her to be taken away by Naruto, the number one knuckle headed ninja. He wanted to know if she liked Naruto. In his head he hoped that she would say

"_No. I don't like Naruto. I like you, Kiba."_ He smiled at that thought, but just dreaming it wouldn't make it come true. He wanted to know if Hinata like liked him as much as he liked her.

Kiba made up his mind, tonight he was going to ask her if she liked him when he asks her on a date. Just when he finished thinking he saw Hinata finish her training and sit down enjoying some rice cakes and green tea. Kiba slowly walked towards her and sat next to her. Hinata held a faint blush on her face but Kiba didn't really notice because he was looking at the ground. When Kiba had the courage to look Hinata in the eyes he gathered up his strength to ask her out.

"Wouldyouliketogowalkwithmeintheforestwhenwearedonetraining?" he said really fast. Hinata didn't catch a word he said.

"Um.. can you please go slower Kiba-kun? I didn't catch a word you said." She said.

"_Wow. No sluttering." _He thought. He took a deep breathe and said it again.

"W-would you like t-to go walk with me in the f-forest when we are done training?" he said sluttering.

"_Way to go Kiba, you ask a girl out sluttering what would she think."_ He thought as he scratched that back of his head turning the other way.

But as he did, he didn't see Hinata's face turn so red that Shino thought she had a fever but never got to her as their teacher leaned into his ear.

"Kiba is asking Hinata out." She whispered with a smirk. Shino grinned.

"So Kiba finally had the courage to ask her out eh?" he whispered and with that they both went away to give Hinata and Kiba some alone time.

Kiba nervously glanced at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Umm.. B-but if you don't want to then that's ok." He said blushing deeply. But Hinata's next sentence made him happy.

"I would love to go on the walk with you." She said. Kiba's heart threw a small party and looked around. Not seeing his sensei and Shino around he and Hinata decided to go walk in the woods and talked along the way.

"I'm so happy that Naruto has gotten more powerful then ever. Now people are starting to respect him." Hinata said happily. It felt like Kiba's heart was getting crushed. His mind was so clouded with emotions that Kiba suddenly found himself saying

"Do you like Naruto?" to Hinata. Hinata looked at Kiba and then looked at the ground.

"No I don't really "like-like" him. I just like him as a brother." She said. Kiba's heart lightened up when he heard that.

"_Good. So she's not in love with Naruto but what about me?"_ he thought. With him in his track of thoughts he didn't hear what she said next.

"The one I love is….. You Kiba-kun!" she said. But she heard no response. She turned around but didn't see Kiba next to her. She saw Kiba still walking. Thinking that he was ignoring her, she bursted into tears. The sound of soft sobs snapped Kiba out of his train of thoughts and he turned his head toward Hinata. Hinata was softly crying.

"Hey.. Hinata why are you crying." He said slowing taking her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"W-why d-did you ignore my c-c-confession K-Kiba-kun." She choked out threw her shaking voice. Kiba looked at her confused.

"What confession Hinata? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Hinata looked up the looked into his eyes. Their face only inches away. They both blushed at this.

"Um…" Kiba started, but never got to finish as Hinata placed her lips on his own. Kiba was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Hinata rolled her tongue over Kiba's lips and he opened his mouth for her.

Her tongue explored his mouth and he let out a small moan and pressed his body against hers. Hinata let out a soft moan and Kiba quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth, enjoying how she tasted. They both wanted to stay like this but couldn't for they were lacking oxygen.

Moments later they pulled away from each other, slightly panting. Hinata looked at the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I said t-t-that I l-liked you Kiba-k-kun." She said blushing. Kiba smiled at this and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You know what? Me too." He said. They smiled at each other and hug.

Their little moment was spoiled when they heard clapping. They quickly turned around to find their sensei and Shino clapping their hands.

"So you two finally got together eh?" said Shino. Behind his highly raise collar thing he was smiling. Their sensei threw her hands up in the air.

"Finally you two are together. Now if you excuse us we will go tell the others." She said and she and Shino ran back the village with Kiba behind them.

"LIKE HELL YOUR GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE VILLAGE." He roared as he chased after them, leaving Hinata behind in the woods.

Hinata touched her lips and smiled. She always knew Kiba was a great kisser but she never knew he was THIS good.

"It's nice we are finally together." She said before stretching and running off to where Kiba, Shino and her sensei disappeared.


End file.
